


We Were In Flames

by jess_wolfsbane



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess_wolfsbane/pseuds/jess_wolfsbane
Summary: Not having any memory of his life before he was nine, Stiles struggles with everyday problems such as his father’s diet, his best friend’s asthma, keeping his boyfriend’s wolfy business a secret from said best friend, and that weird thing his eyes do every once in awhile. You know, the norm. But what happens when the cause of his memory loss finds him when he was promised by a certain angel that he was never going to get found.Crossover between Teen Wolf and Supernatural. Inspired by Les Friction’s World on Fire. AU. Will follow Supernatural canon halfway up Season 6. Not so much with Teen Wolf. Demon!Stiles, kinda. You’ll see.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this back in like 2013 on tumblr, and I just recently found it. I decided to post it here, cause you know, why not? Let me know what y'all think!

It has been proclaimed that one out of every million child is born with a spark. A spark that could sustain great power. Something in their DNA, that little extra facet, allows them to be the perfect vessels. Ivan was born with such a spark. With dark brown eyes and pale skin dotted with moles, he was a normal hyperactive little boy. Always seeing the good in people and the world around him. His spark never being an issue, what with it being dormant for most of his childhood. That is, until he was nine years old. It was on a trip to a local supermarket with his mother and younger sister, that he was followed and snatched by those who wanted to use his spark for dark purposes. By those who wanted to wreck havoc.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Wake up. Wake up and run, child.  
　　  
He woke up to a machine keeping track of his heart beat, in a white room with ceiling to floor glass windows looking out towards a sterile white hallway. He had no recollection of who he was nor of what he was doing there, all he knew is that he had to get away. Away from the cold room and the even colder feeling in his stomach. He had to feel safe. He sat up, and looked around the bare room. The machine, a small wooden table with papers, a chair, and the small twin bed were the only things keeping him company.

‘That voice... I don’t like this. I need to get out. Away from here’.

He placed his bare feet on the cold tiled floor, flinging off the wires connecting him to the heart rate machine. He knew, somehow, that he didn’t have much time, that someone would come in looking for him. He ran out the room, and let his instincts lead him down the sterile white hallway. After a couple of minutes of running through the empty halls, shouts and pounding feet were heard down the direction he had just come from. He ran even faster, not liking the angry shouting. He flew down the hallway until he ran into warm body, falling on his back. He looked up, to a man in a white lab coat. The man was tall with dirty blond hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. He had piercing black eyes, eyes that under thick glass frames looked down upon him with a cold and menacing look.  
　　  
“Well look what we have here. A little run away? You were not suppose to awake until another week, but I guess we’ll have to train you a little early. Now do not worry little one, you belong to us now” the dark eyed man drawled out, while reaching out to pick up the young boy.  
　　  
‘Now? Nope. No, I don’t like you. I don’t like this. I need to get away!’

Something flickered within the young boy, causing him to strike out his hand and sending the tall man into one of the hallway’s walls. Surprised in the boy's ability to do such an act, the man had no time to brace himself against the hard wall and got knocked out in an instant. The boy, just as surprised, shook off the shock once he heard the voices from earlier getting closer. He spared a glance at the unconscious man and resumed his journey down the hall.

He passed by a room that looked strangely like the one he woke up in. Fearing he had gone in a complete circle, he slowed down to peer into the room. A young girl at what looked like to be his age, with long blond hair was sleeping soundlessly in a similar twin bed as the one he was in. Walking further down, another room similar to his own and the girls, held an unconscious young boy with dark brown hair and dark skin. ‘Who are these kids? Are they like me?’ he thought while debating whether he should try to wake them up or not, but with one quick check down the hall, he knew he didn’t have enough time. ‘I’m so sorry’ he thought and continued running through the building.

After a few minutes, he came to a couple of windows overlooking thick woods, a river a couple of meters below the window, and the sun just beginning to set. He heard the pounding feet closing in on him from both ends of the hallway. Panicked over the angry voices getting closer, he opened one of the windows to see exactly how far above the river he was.  
　　  
‘I can make that, right? I have to know how to swim’

He already had both legs out the window and was sitting on the ledge when the man from earlier and a couple of armed guards surrounded him from both ends of the hallway. The armed guards aimed their weapons at him while the man from before tried to approach him as if he were a wild animal.

“Stop!” he yelled “You don’t know what you're doing, you can’t even remember your name. This is where you belong, we made you, I ignited your spark!”

The boy didn’t like the sound of any of that. He looked down once towards the rapid flowing river and made his decision. He flung himself off the window sill and braced himself for the water below, leaving behind the cold feeling in his stomach. As soon as he hit that surface of the the water, his world went dark.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He woke up in the dark woods next to the river hours later, his mind completely blank. Drenched he felt something sticky running down his forehead, tentatively reaching up to touch his head his fingers came back with his blood. ‘Oh no. Oh man, where am I? Who am I?’. It must have been late at night, the woods filled with sounds of the nocturnal creatures that inhabit it.  
　　  
‘Man, I have to start walking if I ever want to find help’ with that in mind, he started his trek through the dark woods. Fifteen minutes into his walk, he heard howling nearby, fearing that he was about to become a midnight snack for a couple of wolves, he picked up his pace. Not even five minutes later, he heard the pounding of paws on the ground a couple of feet behind him.  
　　  
‘Oh no. They’re fast. How are they so fast!?’  
　　  
He started running, dodging tree branches left and right while trying to see exactly where they were behind him. He was paying so much attention to what was going on behind him that he didn’t see the ground ending until he was stumbling down the slope. Rocks and other sharp objects hit him on his way down, making his descent a bumpy one. He finally stopped at the very bottom, looking around to see if the wolves followed him down. Deeming that he was safe for the moment, he dusted himself off as best as he could.

“Are you alright?” startled, he looked up to see a man in suit and long trench coat. He had dark black hair, knowing bright blue eyes, and a kind smile.  
　　  
‘That voice. I’ve heard that voice before.’

“Um, I’m fine… No not really. I’m kinda lost, and I kinda have no idea who I am or where I come from” he stumbled out “I’m sorry, do I know you?”.

The man smiled and said “No, I’m afraid you do not. You can call me Castiel. I can give you some assistance and guide you back to a town nearby.”  
　　  
The boy mulled it over, he had a good feeling about Castiel, something in his gut telling him to trust the young man, and he could use all the help he can get. With that decided, he gave Castiel a nod and proceeded to follow him through the woods.

“Where are we?” he asked, eyeing his companion.　　  
Castiel looked up for a minute as if looking for something, “We are just a couple miles outside a small town called Beacon Hills in California. You will be safe there”.

Confused, he responded “Oh, okay. Wait, safe from what?”.

Castiel looked down at him “Bad men. But do not worry, we will make sure no one knows of your location” he resumed to look ahead, leading him through the darkness. Deciding that trying to learn more would just give him an even bigger headache, he saved his questions for later. They continued to walk through the woods for what seemed like hours until he could finally see lights coming from the distance.

“Is that it? Are we almost there” he asked, eager to eat something and maybe take a much needed shower.

“Yes. I will take you to the Sheriff's Department. There you will find the proper help” explained Castiel while looking up towards the sky again, as if someone was speaking to him. “They just elected a new Sheriff. He is a very good man and will not hesitate to help a child in need”.

“Cool.” he said while he approached the town's borders.

Not being able to keep it in any longer, and seeing as they were just about to come up to the Sheriff’s Department, he asked “So earlier, what did you mean by we? Who’s we?”

Standing right outside the Sheriff’s Department, Castiel looked at the young boy, who was watching the police officers inside the building, and smiled “I am an Angel of the lord. My brothers, sisters and I will makes sure that you never get found by the people who harmed you. You have my word.”

“Wait, what? Wh-” he jerked his head to the right to see that Castiel had completely disappeared. He took a small step back from where his rescuer had just been seconds before.

‘Angels? God, I must have really hit my head hard. But he couldn’t have been part of my imagination… Right?’

Not wanting to risk anymore weird things happening, he ran towards the Sheriff’s department and right into a young man in a deputy's uniform. Before he could fall flat on his butt, the deputy grabbed his arms and kept him upright.

“Wow, you’re pretty fast. I guess that’s kinda awesome since you’re a police officer and all that, right?” he stumbled out. The deputy kept on looking between him and three other officers who were staring wide-eyed at the young boy.

‘Do I really look that bad?’

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve been through hell kid” the deputy who kept him from falling asked him. He turned around and looked at one of the female officers “Sanchez! Go get Sheriff Stilinski, he’ll want to see this.” Turning back to the boy “Come on kid, take a seat and talk to us.”

“Thanks. Uh I don’t know man. Um I woke up in the woods, I don’t know where I came from or who I am. This guy named Castiel helped me get here but he kinda disappeared.” he decided to leave out the whole Angel thing in case they thought he was crazy or something. “Look I’m just really hungry. Do you have curly fries around here?”.

Deputy Sanchez came back in with what seemed like the Sheriff. He didn’t look too old, he had light brown hair and blue eyes. “Well there’s a pretty good burger place down the road, maybe we can get you some after you get cleaned up son” explained the Sheriff as he crouched down next to his deputy and in front of the young boy. “My name is John Stilinski, but you can call me John” he smiled, looking at the boy. “This here are my deputies, Deputy Sanchez” he nodded towards young Hispanic women in the back who smiled kindly at the boy “Deputy Howard” an older man who gave him a little wave “Deputy Roth” a dark skinned women behind the Sheriff, “and Deputy Hale” he gestured towards the deputy next to him, the one who had helped the boy.

“You can call me Drew thought” Deputy Hale smiled, he had dark hair and eyes that were a mix between green and blue.

“Now why don’t you go wash up a little, Deputy Sanchez can help you with any injuries you have. Afterwards we’ll go get you some curly fries and get to helping you” the Sheriff smiled while gesturing towards a door in the far right.

“Thanks!” the boy exclaimed. He quickly got into the restroom and was finally able to asses himself. He was small, probably still haven’t hit his growth spurt, shaggy brown hair, pale skin with moles all over, and big bright golden-like eyes. He had visible blood on his forehead as well as mud all over him from falling down the slope, and still a little wet from the river.

‘Well, I got this far. Hopefully someone here will help me remember who I am’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as y'all can probably guess, I'm shit at updating, so please bare with me as I figure out a solid posting schedule. Life as a college kid is tough y'all. 
> 
> Anyways this is chapter two, I'm starting it off slow before we jump ahead five years or so. 
> 
> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Don't forget to comment!
> 
> So enjoy!

“So son, is there anything you can tell us, anything at all that will help us figure out where you come from?”

The boy looked up, looking more like a chipmunk with the amount of curly fries he had stuffed in his mouth. 

Sheriff Stilinski along with Deputy Hale had brought the young boy to Talia’s Diner after getting him cleaned up.

“Um nope, I woke up near a river and just began walking. Can I get more curly fries?”

Both the sheriff and deputy shared a worried smile, partly amused with how much the tiny body in front of them can consume and partly worried with how long the boy has been without food. 

Suddenly, a women with long dark hair and a friendly smile put down a plate of hot curly fries in front of the boy. She caressed the back of his head and smiled down.

“Here you go hun, you still looked hungry so I figured I’d bring you another fresh plate. Drew, a word please”

The women beckoned the youngest deputy to follow her into the kitchen, making sure to keep her smile.

“You need to keep an eye on this young man. There's something about him, I don’t necessarily know what it is but the power radiating from him is tremendous.”

The women, Talia, turned towards her oldest son once they were within the safety of the diners kitchen. She briefly looked through the kitchen door’s window to see Sheriff Stilinski laughing at something the boy said. She smiled sadly, thinking that this was the first time she has seen John smile after the death of his wife just six months prior. 

“I know, I felt that as soon as he walked into the station. But he's telling the truth about not knowing anything, I don't even think he knows about his powers.”

He shuffled back and forth, rubbing the back of his dark head before continuing. 

“We can't find anything on him, it's like he's a ghost. There's no missing child, no sign that there's someone out there looking for him.”

Talia, still looking out into the dinner, thought about her own children and the pain she would be in if any of them ever went missing. She would go to the end of the earth for her kids.

“We’ll talk to the Sheriff about taking him in while we search for his family. Though, I’m sure John would be more than happy to take him in. Just look at them, it’s like they known each other for years instead of just hours”

Drew glanced to where his mother was still looking and couldn't help but agree. The Sheriff was telling the kid something that must have been hilarious considering how hard he was laughing. Much like his mother, he knew how it had been a long six months full of pain for John. 

“Well we will see, I don't think it be that bad of an idea to let John take care of him for a little while, they seem to really get along, this will do him some real good.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Stilinski has only been Sheriff for about a year now. When he ran for the position of Sheriff, he had the backing of being a military veteran with almost ten years on the police force. He had a beautiful wife who was a school teacher, who everybody loved. He had it all. But soon after getting elected, Claudia got deadly sick. It all happened so fast. One day they were considering having children, and the next he was planning a funeral.

The weeks after her death were the darkest. He was ashamed to say that he fell into the bottle way too many times to count. If it hadn't been for his meddling deputies and concerned friends, he would have stayed in a rut for a long time. But he picked himself up, dusted himself off, and came back to work, Claudia would have wanted the best for him.

Now, six months later, he’s finally getting into the groove of things again. The boy is honestly the most action their little town has gotten in the past year, now he just has to figure out what to do with him.

Deputy Hale and Sheriff Stilinski had just gotten back from taking the kid out to eat. With all parties fed it was becoming apparent that they would need to figure out what to do with the boy until proper officials got a hold of him. Though, just the thought of the young boy in an orphanage gave the Sheriff a sense of wrongness. 

“Well with nothing coming in from the statewide search, we need to figure out where place you for the night kid. We have plenty of room at our Manor Sheriff, I'm sure Cora and De-”

“Can I stay with Sheriff John?”

Both the Deputy and the Sheriff looked at the young man in surprise. John felt a lump in his throat, just thinking about having some sort of joy to fill the void that Claudia left in the house. Even if it is for only a couple of days, John would like to not be so alone. 

“If it’s ok with you kid. I have the room, and Im sure the deputies can do without me while we deal with everything. You guys did a pretty good job after- well after everything. He can stay with me, until we figure it all out with CPS.

The boy looked questionably up towards the Sheriff, trying to figure out why he looked so sad all of the sudden. When he glanced towards the Deputy, it seemed like the younger man knew exactly what John was talking about.

“Well only if you’re sure Sheriff, you have mine and the whole precincts support. I'm sure I can get some old clothes from my younger brother, the kid is sure growing out of them quickly.”

John nodded, already thinking of all the stuff he had back home to take care of a kid. He could also always call Melissa McCall, her son Scott looked around the same age so she must have extra clothes lying around. It would also do the kid some good to see an actual medical expert, in order to get checked out. He glanced down at the boy, watching how he could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Yeah that sounds good. It’s getting late so I figured I’d take him to the hospital to get checked out and then take him back to mine. The squirt looks ready to pass out”

They both chuckled as the kid looked on with narrowed eyes, muttering about not being that short. Once everything was taken care of, the Sheriff and the young boy began to head out of the station. Drew watched them walking out and made sure to text his mother to let her know that they might need to send out extra patrols around the Stilinski household. Just in case the kids powers suddenly manifest in the upcoming days. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa McCall watched as her long time friend walked into the doors with a kid, more than likely no older than 10. John had called Melissa on his way to the hospital, to let her know of the situation. She could not imagine how the kid must be feeling, having no memory of the first few years on his life, not even his name, must be terrifying. He must also be feeling so overwhelmed with all the adults around him, which is why she was glad that she had Scott here hoping that both boys find a friend in each other.

Scott was her pride and joy, the only good thing she got out of her shitty marriage. But for some reason, his asthma cause many of the other kids to stay away from him. She knew he was lonely, so hopefully this would do him some good. 

“John! Here, I have a room set up for him. This should be quick so we should have you guys out sooner rather than later. Hey young man, you look ready to drop. How about I get you a gatorade or something?”

She squatted down to the kid’s eye level and made sure to give him a soft smile. He looked worn out, still a little dirty from wherever he was at, and she could still see some lingering blood on his forehead. He reminded her of her own kid so much that her heart hurt. 

‘Oh the things you must have gone through sweetheart’

“Scott! Come here I want you to meet someone”  
The boy glanced to where the nice nurse, Melissa, was yelling too. He saw another boy, probably his age, with floppy dark brown hair, big puppy dark brown eyes, and a crooked jaw. When he stood next to his mother, you could see the resemblance. He gave the pale boy a big smile while he outstretched his hand. 

“Hi! My name is Scott. I’m in the 5th grade. And I like the red Power Ranger the best! What’s your name?”

The boy with the pale skin dotted with little constellations all over his face, gave the other boy a big smile before frowning.

“Hi! Um I don’t have a name, well I don’t remember my name. I don’t go to school either. What’s a Power Ranger?”

Scott looked mortified for all three seconds, trying to process all that was wrong with that sentence.

“What do you mean you don’t know what a Power Ranger is! Oh man, you need to see it!”

“Scott!” his mother scolded him.

“Oh right! Name! Well we can figure that out! What do you like? You look like a Dylan!”

The pale boy made a face, “Uh nah, Dylan sounds dorky.” He looked around, he saw both Melissa and John looking at him encouragingly. Suddenly he got an idea. 

“How about Stiles?”

John was stunned, while it’s only been a couple of hours since they met, he feels such a deep parental connection to this boy already. He sees, what he believes, what his and Claudia’s kids would have looked like if they had gotten that far. She would have loved him. 

“Is that ok Mr. John?”

John realized that he had taken too long and the boy had begun to look dejected. Swallowing the forming lump in his throat, the Sheriff made sure to show him a soft smile.

“Of course kid, I'd be honored”

Suddenly Stiles gave John the brightest smile, and he knew that it would be hard to let this kid go.

“Cool! I have some Power Rangers action figures! I can tell you all about them!”

Scott dragged his new friend away, both boys chattering away at each other. Both Melissa and John knew, that this was the beginning of something magical.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The angel made sure to finish the wards around the town of Beacon Hills before he checked on his little charge one last time. The wards would make sure that no evil find its way into the little town in order to keep the spark safe. 

Looking into the Hospital, Castile knew he had made the right choice when it came to making sure that Jonathan Stilinski came in contact with little Ivan, well Stiles now. 

He knew that other Supernatural creatures roamed the small town, but they were peaceful creatures who would not cause any trouble. For now this was all that could be done before he and his brothers and sisters worked on eliminating the threat at large.


End file.
